1. Field of Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is electronic musical instrumentation. In particular, the present invention pertains to instruments that incorporate automatic orchestration control.
2. Related Art
Electronic music synthesizer devices have been introduced for playing musical tunes and musical accompaniment by transforming digitized data, which is representative of the tune or accompaniment to be played, into corresponding sounds. Essentially, the tunes are first digitized through one of a variety of methods and then played back upon command by the synthesizer device. The playback may be immediate, so that a user can operate, e.g., an electronic keyboard to produce music electronically. Some synthesizer systems permit the user to establish an orchestration for a tune, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,601, 4,508,002, 4,519,286, 4,542,675, 4,630,517, 4,682,526, and 4,719,834, in which the present inventor is a co-inventor. It is often the case that the selected orchestration is imposed on the entire tune. There is a need for an orchestration system that allows the user to automatically compose and orchestrate “on the fly” for anything from a small group to a large symphony orchestra, that is non-repeating (unless you ask it to repeat), and which also has applications for automatically scoring home video productions.